1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data output circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus typically includes a data output circuit configured to output data stored in an internal memory block via an input/output pad DQ in response to an external data output command received from a device external to the semiconductor apparatus. An example of an external data output command is a read command.
The data output via the data output circuit may have slew rates that vary depending on the operating environment of the semiconductor apparatus. For example, the slew rate may vary based on the type of system coupled to the semiconductor apparatus.